Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates generally to a cut-out structure of the fluid control valve, and more particularly to a four-way switch structure of the fluid control valve.
The conventional fluid control valves are generally designed to regulate the pathway of fluid in a one-way or two-way manner. As a result, the conventional fluid control valves are rather limited in function. The functional enhancement of the conventional fluid control valves is attainable by an additional use of other control valves at an extra cost.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a fluid control valve which is capable of four-way operation and is simple in construction.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by a fluid control valve comprising a main body, a control knob, a switching member, and a support member. The switching member is disposed in a valve chamber of the main body such that the switching member is fastened with the control knob, and that the switching member is supported by the support member. The switching member has a horizontal disk which is provided with two through holes capable of being aligned with two through holes of the valve chamber. The valve chamber is provided with a connection hole for connecting a fluid inlet. The two through holes of the valve chamber are connected respectively with a fluid outlet. The horizontal disk of the switching member is actuated by the control knob to turn horizontally so as to align the two through holes of the horizontal disk with the two through holes of the valve chamber, thereby resulting in a four-way operation of the fluid control valve.
The features and the advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.